He's my Wolf
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: Matt/Mason love story. I know the summary sucks but that's not really important. Check how their love will end. M/M story and if thats not your thing DON'T READ. Rated M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! This is my second fanfiction story ( my fist isn't finished actually is far from that :D Destiny is like Rain check it.) This story will be about two blond, blue eyes hotties... Matt and Mason of course. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Eva is my character but she's one sentence character ^^  
**_

_**Warnings: M/M stor and I plan to be really expresive when to show between them start. Take yourself for warned :D and last the...**__**  
**_

_**Plot: Matt is alone (Vicki doesn't exist in my story), Mason is werewolf like we all know him. The story doesn't follow the TV show plot.**_

* * *

-Matt POV's—

Saturday evening... I think the hate for that time is growing in me with unstoppable power. And today like always The Grill was crowded and the noisy crowd of people keep me busy and I was unable to rest even for a minute. Thank God, it seems that all were consumed in their discussions with their table company so I was finally able to catch my breath and rest for a second.

The restaurant's door swung open letting a small portion of cold night air to enter in the warm atmosphere. I turned to the doors with tired expression with the idea to serve the newcomer.

In the moment which my eyes landed on the man before me I found it hard to breath and my palms started to sweat. My stomach constricted and my heartbeat increased like my heart wanted to break free from my chest when his deep blue eyes connected with mine. He smiled at me and I am ready to swear that my heart missed two-three beats. He moved closer to the bar but from his eyes never leaving my own I've the feeling that he's moving closer to me, not the bar. My head became dizzy and for a moment I thought that I'll faint. When he spoke his voice made the butterflies in my stomach to fly a really crazy happy dance.

-Hey, there. What can you offer me? –he asked.

For a brief moment my mind took his question in completely different way than his meaning and my cheeks painted in bright red colour. Embarrassed I started to move him trough the drinks that the restaurant offers. I wasn't even in the middle when he spoke again and interrupted me.

-Did I said something wrong? –his voice was soft and his eyes were troubled.

-No, sir... –I answered quickly.

-Cut that 'sir-crap'! I'm Mason, JUST Mason! –he offered me his hand.

-I'm Matt. –I took his offered hand. In the second I felt his unnaturally warm hand my penis twitched traitorously causing me slight discomfort. His intense gaze never leaved mine and I found that 'm in trap- I wasn't able to run from these blue eyes. I think that his fingers slipped on my palm a little longer than needed and that was completely enough for my member to became painfully hard and for my heart to start again his crazy rhythm.

-Hey, Matt, can you come here for a moment please? –I heard Elena's voice to call me from one of the tables. Around her were Bonnie and Caroline. I excused myself to Mason and went to girl's table slightly disappointed but gradually relieved that I'll be able to take a breath again until I face again Mr. Breathtaking.

-Who's the new guy? –Caroline asked and I gave her angry gaze, not quit understanding why. –Oh, I see that his already taken! –the girls start to giggle. They are my best friends except Tyler and they all knew about my sexual orientation from quit a long time.

-His name is Mason. And I wish that he'll be taken from me. Such sexy men can't be gay and even if he is he won't like me! –I said with maybe too much disappointment in my voice.

-I wouldn't be so sure! –Elena giggled and pointed discretely with her eyes to him.

I turned fast without thinking that it'll be obvious and I was face to face with Mason and his astonishing smile.

-Girls, can I take your boy for a bit? I didn't order drink and besides I'll be glad to have his company only for me, if you don't mind of course!

When I heard his words my heart stick in my throat and possibly I was going to die right then and there from low air in my lungs if Mason's hand didn't land on my back. That simple act made me gasp quietly. His fingers moved in circling motions on my shoulder like he knew my nervousness and was trying to sooth me a little.

-Of course, don't bother to ask! –answered Elena with happy smile. –Have fun, Mattie! –she glanced at me with devious eyes and gave me another of her smiles.

With the feeling that my night can become a little more pleasant and with zoomed gaze I nodded to her. I turned around with Mason and we started to move trough the crowd. He took off his arm from my shoulder and I whined in disappointment quietly. He looked at me and smiled like he heard me and embraced me with his hand on my back and guided me to his chair.

-Now, when I have you only for me... –he started and my heart for countless time this evening started to beat with the speed of light.

-Mason! –someone yelled and I turned to the vaguely familiar voice. The same did and Mason. Tyler was moving to us trough the crowd with smile on his face.

-Tyler! How is my favourite nephew? –Mason shake Tyler's hand and they embraced each other in bone-crushing hug.

-I'm your only nephew! –Tyler laughed.

'Wait, wait! Mason is Tyler's uncle?' my mind was unhelpfully frozen and I was unable to perceive anything around me. In the next moment the warm hand of Mason snatch me out of my stupor and his worried eyes landed on mine.

-Matt, are you alright?

-Yeah... I just spaced out. The fact that you're Tyler's uncle catch me of guard.

-Do you want to play some games of pool? –he asked me with relieved smile.

-I would like it but my shift isn't over yet.

The disappointment was evident in Mason's face and I suddenly felt bad that I'm the reason. Like he sensed my thoughts he smiled at me.

-Well we, with Tyler will play some games until you finish and join us!

I nodded and started to clean the bar taking quick glances of Mason's broad back and muscular legs. Elena came to me.

-I can imagine how much you want him ballsdeep inside you.

-ELENA! –I choked from indignation.

-What? –she asked in defence and with impish smirk added. –I would, if I was you.

In that moment Mason turned, looked at us and winked at me. I was sure that my face can't be more red. I turned towards Elena and saw her questioning look.

-Maybe I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be on all fours before him if I have that chance.

-Matt! –Elena yelled in fake indignation. Now was my turn to smirk. Elena returned to her table and started to talk really fast with the girls and I was curtain that they speak about me. One quick glance towards wall clock told me that it's 22:30. My shift was over and I took off the apron and greeted Eva, the girl that will work the night shift. I headed straight to the pool table where Tyler and his uncle were playing since half an hour already.

We decided to make a tournament and I grabbed one beer and drank half of it in one breath. After several minutes it was obvious that I'm losing in favour of Tyler, but he's werewolf so it doesn't really count. When again was my turn Mason decided to help me. He stood behind me and his chest touched my back which made my already dizzy head to almost completely switch off. We lowered and for a external watcher it'll look like he bend me at the pool with the intension to fuck me. His hands touched mine and burned lines where we touched skin on skin. His hot breath was on my neck and I was sure that if we stay a little more in that position I'll embarrass myself. Mason moved my hands, hit the ball and whispered in my ear:

-Just like that! –his voice sounded husky and in that position I shivered regardless my struggle not to. That movement made us to contact physically even more and I heard how his breath hitched.

The rest of the game and the night was just a blur. After like hour we decided to go and Tyler went straight to his home but Mason wanted to give me ride. When we were in the lot before my house Mason turned towards me and looked me straight in the eyes for countless time this evening but this time something was totally different.

-Matt it was fantastic evening and I have fun like I didn't from long time. I hope you too and I hope we can meet again because I really like you and...

-Wait! You said you liked me? –I asked in shock. He looked at me again and lower himself to me. The next second he gave me light peck on the lips and pull away. Even if that was the shortest kiss in my life and even the fact that I didn't even participate it was the most pleasurable one in my life.

We arranged lunch tomorrow and I jumped out of the car. When I was next to my door I turned, Mason waved at me and headed towards Lockwood mansion. I entered my house and took of my shoes. Locked the front door and headed to my room. My footsteps were echoing in the empty house. I lied in my bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming about hot body pressed against mine, strong hands that embraced me and the blue eyes of Mason Lockwood.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I'll wait you reviews and I'll see do I have to proceed in the story. Thanks to all my readers. I love ya (^_^) **_


	2. Oh, awkward!

**Me too bobbysinger200 and I'm absolutely agreed with you. Thanks guys for reading that story. That chapter is special for my reviewers:**

**bobbysinger200**

**primavera15**

**Pace1818**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

-Matt POV's-

The Sun light's really pleasant on my face. Somehow it reminded me of Mason and his unnatural hot arms and body. However, I know that he's werewolf like Tyler now. It was shocking in the moment but then I lived though it really fast. We're dating like two weeks already and all of my friends are completely okay with that and I'm really glad. It could be so much harder if they didn't accept my decision. I hadn't many friends after all-the girls and Tyler. If I had to lose them it would be hell. Yeah, Mason can be my whole world but I'm not the type that can live obsessed by someone, I need diversity I my life and I need it bad. Thinking of Mason I spaced remembering one of our most important events till now.

_My breath hitched. Mason sneaked his hands under my T-shirt and I fisted my hand in his golden curls but not so hard to hurt him. My head was consumed by lust in phenomenal amount. Standing in Mason's lap I felt painfully close and in the same time too far his enormous member. The secret whore in me awoke and I leaned to lick Mason's earlobe and to moan in his ear. He shuddered and tightened his grip on my torso. Exactly what I wanted him to do. Continuing my conquer on his body I moved my lips from his ear down his neck blowing hot breath from to me to time and licking sensually his warmer than usual skin. Once satisfied I bit slightly his throat and he growled but in my lust-filled mind that didn't sound strange but absolutely arousing. Now his dark blue shirt was on my way so I pulled away from him earning disappointed groan. I smirked but sensed the cold air so different than Mason's heat and shivered. Now he smirked but helped me to remove his shirt as fast as possible. Allowed to touch where I want I leaned again and liked with the top of my tongue his right nipple. His groan was stimulation to continue and I was extremely pleasant that I can make him feel like me when he's touching me. He lowered and fisted his hand in my hair without removing me from his nipple. Then he whispered in my ear huskily:_

_-I so like when you get the initiative! I earn to thrust my hot dick inside you... I want so bed to feel how you squirm under me!_

_-Fuck! –I groaned. Maybe I'm in some kinky stuff 'cause his words made me so much harder and I felt like the heat in the room was dangerously increasing. I lowered with the intention to kiss him hard and to relieve some of the sexual tension in me with that but something squeaked from behind, probably my cat. Mason unfortunately didn't know that I have cat and he reacted immediately. His eyes glowed in amber and if I haven't seen Tyler's maybe I would had a heart attack but apparently in my passion-consumed mind his eyes were extremely erotic. Then he tightened his grip on me and moved us is supernatural speed from the couch to the opposite corner of the room. His eyes burrowed in the space behind the couch waiting to see what interrupted us. _

_When my absolutely scared cat showed behind it I burst into laughter and Mason's mortified expression made me laugh even more. Yeah, the making out was surely over but the price wasn't bad at all. Mason's eyes were deep blue again and he looked me with such confusion that someone will think that either he's retarded or I'm one of the undiscovered secrets of the Universe. _

_-Matt... –he said confused probably unable to finish his question. However it wasn't needful, I knew exactly what's bothering the mind in this beautiful head of his._

_-I know 'bout Tyler! –I managed to say between laughs. –So no, I'm not shocked that you're werewolf and yes I'm okay with it!_

_He sighed with relief and smiled with so much love in his eyes that my breathing found hard time to keep going and to keep me alive. Hopefully he kissed me slowly and everything became normal again between us._

I smiled when that particular memory crossed my mind. But there were and not so funny for me moments.

-_Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure that it'll be okay? -I said on the verge of panic._

_-Relax, everything will be okay! –Mason encouraged me._

_We're currently outside Lockwood's mansion and he had the intention to introduce me to Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother and to Tyler himself. It'll be the biggest understatement in the world if I tell that I'm nervous. I'm completely mortified and the possibility to have heart attack was so real that I really started to worry 'bout my health. However Mason's tender but iron grip on my back pushed me straight into the mansion. Tyler and his mother were in the kitchen having breakfast._

_-Hey, Mason I see that you befriend with Matt! Why don't you join us, I'm sure that you're not eaten. –Carol Lockwood said. Tyler nodded in my direction and returned to his sandwiches._

_-Um, actually there's something that I have to tell you, both of you. –Mason said getting Tyler's attention again. Mrs. Lockwood face was worried and she saw my pale face colour and probably was on the way to ask what's wrong with me but Mason was faster._

_-I and Matt are together! _

_Carol Lockwood looked straight into my eyes and I thought that I'll faint right then. However Tyler eased the tension._

_-Wow, that's unexpected but I'm happy for you! –he stood and hugged me making the small amount of breath that I had in my lungs to completely disappear._

_-Good for you Mason, Matt's golden boy! –it was evident that Mrs. Lockwood is shocked but she was doing with the shock far better than expected._

_-By the way, Matt what are you now... my aunt? –Tyler joked making my cheeks blood red. Masson huffed and looked him warningly but his eyes betrayed his amusement._

_-Tyler! –Mrs. Lockwood interjected I thought for my sake. –He'll be your, um... that's not the point! Come! Let's eat together! –she tried to repair herself. The embarrassment took completely new highs with that situation but at least Lockwood family accepted me well._

Suddenly pair of strong hands embraced me from backside making me jump a little. Then Mason's soft voice whispered in my year:

-Hey, sweetie! Where've you been? Dream land? –he smiled. –If you dream 'bout me I'm here already!

I rolled my eyes and huffed faking that I'm not interested in his unsaid wanting to make out. He looked me amused, after all werewolves like to chase his lovers and I found that a good play and some resist before the love game make him so much passionate and consumed in his inner desires. And that's definitely win for me. Regardless our flame-creating sessions of making out we still are far away from the final destination-the sex. I'm not sure why but I felt like I'm not exactly ready and Mason didn't even try for once to offer me something like that or even to take the initiative. Maybe he knows my uncertainties, he'll be my first guy and I'm completely mortified by the possibility to not impress Mason.

-Come let's go to my house! I have surprise for you and I think you'll enjoy it as much as I! –he said with mischievous look. The lust that filled his eyes was unmistakable and I shivered from his again not quite said proposal. My mind however was on completely different speeds and was already making some scenes before my eyes increasing my arousal and the bulge in my jeans. Like the werewolf he is Mason sniffed the air and caught immediately my excitement.

I decided that's time for some play and stood suddenly starting to run towards his car. Unable to use his werewolf abilities in the middle of the day on the street Mason didn't succeed to catch me and I was the first one to his car. I climbed and seconds later he entered too. We smiled and he leaned to kiss me tenderly.

**15 minutes later**

Mason parked the car in the lot before Lockwood's mansion. The moment he switched off the engine I bolted outside the car knowing that he have to lock it first so I had some leverage. However once he's inside the mansion he can freely use his werewolf speed and that means that there's no time for me to lose. I rushed inside the house and climbed upstairs to his room. There were like five ten more steps to his room but his footsteps echoed behind me. Eight footsteps... Five... Two... Suddenly Mason caught me and with his speed moved us inside his room and to his bed. He was on top of me and we busted into laughter. Seconds later I looked in his eyes and my laugh stopped immediately. The hot body of my boyfriend covering mine and he's between my astraddle legs. His hot breath was making my skin to burn and I moaned involuntary. He chuckled and lowered himself to lick my jaw. Damn, I squirmed beneath him and moaned again. His left hand moved to my waist and his tongue proceeded down my throat. Mason's licking abilities were absolutely amazing. I don't know if that's because he's werewolf but he licked me like I'm the most delicious thing in the world. Slow and tender, long licks were all that's needful for him to make me squirm. I wanted more so I moved my head catching him by surprise and crushed my lips on his. He tried to slow down the kiss but that was the last thing that I needed. Being with him these two weeks helped me to find out when his inner wolf is provoked and I used that information absolutely shamelessly. I whined quietly when he tried to slow the kiss and he pulled back a little looking me deep in the eyes wandering what I need. I lift my head to catch his lips but he pulled away again worried for me. I whined again and parted slightly my lips. Apparently that worked and he finally understood what I need. He crushed his lips on mine without hesitation that time much to my joy. Soon the kiss heated and he used that moment to push his left hand under my jeans and to squeeze one of my ass cheeks. I gasped from surprise and pleasure and he shoved his tongue in my mouth muffling my moan. We fought for dominance both knowing that I'll submit to him but the resistance make it far better for both of us. We parted for oxygen and he removed my shirt. Then he attacked again my throat licking, nipping and biting slightly. I groaned, moaned and pleaded feeling little dizzy from the pleasure that I experienced at the moment. I tucked my fist on his shirt and whined pleadingly. This time his wolf understood my plea immediately and with one swift move he ripped it. His chest connected with mine setting me on fire. We continued to kiss a few more minutes until Mason's left hand caught my belt. He looked me questioningly and I hesitated just for moment then nodded giving him my approve. He smiled and removed my belt and then helped me to kick away my jeans. Apparently satisfied for the moment he started to kiss my stomach licking the space between my abs. I squirmed and moaned so loudly that mason smirked and gave me his shirt to bite. For some people it can be lust-killing but the idea to have Mason's shirt in my mouth when I'm moaning like whore was appealing for me. I bit it and he continued with his work on my abs. Soon I felt how he bit my boxers and removed them with his mouth fast before I have even chance to argue. I blushed slightly standing for the first time completely naked before him. He looked me like I'm something to devour and that just increased both my blush and arousal.

-Relax now! –he said and I did the opposite. He smiled and ordered me to move my position on all fours. I remembered my talk with Elena weeks ago and the realisation that he heard my words embarrassed me slightly. Still biting his shirt I waited to see what he'll do. Seconds later I felt something warm on my hole. Mason was giving me rim-job and he did it really good I have to admit. My mind switched off and all I can think was the hot waves that he was creating in my body.

Completely engrossed in our activities we didn't hear the coming footsteps.

-Mason, can you... –Tyler's voice sounded from the door and we both looked in this direction me naked and on all fours and Mason shirtless with his head next to my ass.

Tyler stood there with red cheeks looking straight into us. I was so shocked that the blood in my body was frozen unable to move to my face to form a blush.

-Oh, awkward!

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
